Centrum Społeczności:Linki językowe
Linki językowe (Interlanguage links) pomagają w łatwy sposób tworzyć połączenia pomiędzy różnymi wiki o podobnej tematyce, ale będącymi pod innymi adresami i w innych językach. Na tej stronie można zgłaszać prośby o ustanowienie tego typu linków pomiędzy siostrzanymi projektami na FANDOMIE. Więcej o używaniu linków językowych można dowiedzieć się tutaj. Prosimy o korzystanie z opisanego poniżej szablonu przy zamieszczeniu nowych próśb, zapewni to możliwie szybkie i bezproblemowe ustanowienie linków. Prosimy także, w przypadku chęci utworzenia większej ilości połączeń, o użycie szablonu dla każdego z nich. Pamiętaj, że angielskojęzyczne wiki nie stosują prefiksu "en", więc nie należy takiego prefiksu dodawać do parametrów szablonu. Linki nie zawsze są dostępne zaraz po ich ustanowieniu i czasami trzeba poczekać aby móc je użyć. Opóźnienie z reguły nie powinno trwać dłużej niż 24h od połączenia. Przykładowa prośba Przykładowa prośba o link językowy powinna wyglądać tak: co wygeneruje: type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zamieść nową prośbę o link językowy editintro=Szablon:InterwikiLink/preload placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę swojej wiki Skull & Bones Wiki Arek214 (T) 11:41, sty 6, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone. Dark Souls Wiki Arek214 (T) 20:11, sty 8, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone. Saga "Zmierzch" Wiki :Połączone. PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds Wiki — Zwiadowca Vnut 07:11, sty 12, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone. :: Jeszcze trzy, jeśli można: :: :: :: :: — Zwiadowca Vnut 21:34, sty 15, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone. Piraci Wiki — Rail (talk/dyskusja) 19:05, sty 15, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone. Hellsing Wiki Z pozdrowieniami dla Wedkarskiego, bo w końcu odkryłem skąd on miał ten avatar :P — Rail (talk/dyskusja) 22:17, sty 16, 2018 (UTC) : Połączone — Nana 18:04, sty 17, 2018 (UTC) Złoczyńcy Wiki Arek214 (T) 20:47, sty 18, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 19:23, sty 29, 2018 (UTC) The 100 :Połączone — Nana 19:23, sty 29, 2018 (UTC) Max Steel Wiki – [[User:Pedyjczyk|'Pedyjczyk']] ✉ 19:05, sty 26, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 19:23, sty 29, 2018 (UTC) Vongopedia Może uda się szybciej, niż to było w przypadku adopcji xP Pozdrawiam 20:41, sty 28, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 19:23, sty 29, 2018 (UTC) X-Men Movies Wiki Angielska, hiszpańska i francuska wiki wcześniej miały interwiki z pl.x-mencinematicuniverse, ale zgodziły się na zmianę interwiki: en, fr, es. :Połączone. Arrowwersum : Dzięki [[User:Szynka013|'szynka013']] (lodówka) § (zamrażarka) 18:32, lut 1, 2018 (UTC) : Połączone. — ''Pio387 '' 23:40, lut 1, 2018 (UTC) High School DxD Wiki :Połączone — Nana 01:40, lut 4, 2018 (UTC) Blood C Wiki :Połączone. Brawlhalla Wiki —「DeXart」「 」 20:53, lut 16, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone. Dead Cells Wiki — Rail (talk/dyskusja) 16:50, mar 1, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 00:29, mar 2, 2018 (UTC) :: Interwiki z angielską wiki działa tylko w jedną stronę (pl > en). Przykład. — Rail (talk/dyskusja) 10:35, mar 2, 2018 (UTC) Katolicyzm Wiki Dzięki z góry! http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141021192708/wflash/es/images/7/74/Bandera_pl.gif listkiewski ([[:w:c:pl.polska:Tablica wiadomości:Listkiewski|''porozmawiaj ze mną!]]) 16:36, mar 3, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 23:48, mar 3, 2018 (UTC) Days Gone Wiki/Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki [[User:Xardan|'Xa']][[User talk:Xardan|'rd']][[User blog:Xardan|'an']] 15:26, mar 8, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 09:51, mar 10, 2018 (UTC) Marvel's Spider-Man O mnie · Skontaktuj się ze mną! · Co wniosłem do tej Wiki 13:59, mar 14, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 15:41, mar 15, 2018 (UTC) Dzięki. O mnie · Skontaktuj się ze mną! · Co wniosłem do tej Wiki Truskawkowe Ciastko: Niezwykłe Przygody Wiki Djcadence (dyskusja) 11:05, mar 23, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone. — Nana 21:37, mar 25, 2018 (UTC) Darkest Dungeon Wiki — Rail (talk/dyskusja) 05:43, mar 31, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone. :: ...Ale interwiki nie działa na polskiej wiki (na innych działa bez zarzutu). — Rail (talk/dyskusja) 17:28, mar 31, 2018 (UTC) :::...zmiana potrwa do 24h. Polska Wiki Dziękuję! --Сергий Рахмонов (dyskusja) 04:45, kwi 2, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 19:01, kwi 2, 2018 (UTC) Syrena Wiki [[User:Rafi862|' Rafi862 ]] skontaktuj się 16:04, kwi 9, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 17:12, kwi 12, 2018 (UTC) Bendy and the Ink Machine wiki Z poważaniem: #'''PAq39 :Połączone. Darling in the Franxx Wiki [[User:Xardan|'Xa']][[User talk:Xardan|'rd']] 17:53, kwi 28, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone. Emperix Crossover Wiki [[User:EmperixSkyMelody|'Emperix']][[User talk:EmperixSkyMelody|'Sky']] 11:34, lip 16, 2018 (UTC) Baldur's Gate Wiki – Rail 18:49, maj 3, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 19:56, maj 3, 2018 (UTC) Titans Wiki [[User:Szynka013|'szynka013']] (lodówka) § (zamrażarka) 14:19, maj 5, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 17:17, maj 5, 2018 (UTC) Anthem Wiki – Rail 17:45, maj 12, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 16:49, maj 13, 2018 (UTC) Children of the Whales Wiki Z góry dziękuję ^^ – Rail 12:16, maj 15, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 17:18, maj 17, 2018 (UTC) Lords of the Fallen Wiki Jeszcze raz ;P – Rail 20:41, maj 25, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone. Boku no Hero Academia Wiki [[User:Xardan|'Xa']][[User talk:Xardan|'rd']] 18:41, maj 26, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 18:47, maj 26, 2018 (UTC) Plants vs. Zombies Wiki Traszkka Napisz! 18:27, cze 6, 2018 (UTC) : Połączone — Nana 11:03, cze 9, 2018 (UTC) Nanatsu no Taizai Wiki [[User:Xardan|'Xa']][[User talk:Xardan|'rd']] 18:37, cze 6, 2018 (UTC) : Połączone — Nana 11:03, cze 9, 2018 (UTC) http://pl.grimm.wikia.com :Połączone. Dyskusje Wiki Tak przy okazji można też zmienić adres na dyskusje.wikia.com, bo wolny ^^. Z góry dziękuję i pozdrawiam. — RAIL �� ] 08:18, lip 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Wiki połączone. Z kolei adres musiałby zmienić któryś z utili. ;) — ''Pio387 '' 10:01, lip 4, 2018 (UTC) Miraculous Wiki :Połączone — Nana 17:13, lip 17, 2018 (UTC) Ghost Rider O mnie · Skontaktuj się ze mną! · Co wniosłem do tej Wiki 12:32, lip 14, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 17:13, lip 17, 2018 (UTC) ::dzięki Michalbr10 Profil Dyskusja Edycje 07:40, lip 24, 2018 (UTC) Rodzina Soprano :Połączone — Nana 17:13, lip 17, 2018 (UTC) Fredd and Orilinda Wiki �� Kelly Sydney King �� Ink Demon Bendy ✡ Copycat ⚔ Chloe �� (Talk) | (Contribution) 11:01, lip 16, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 17:13, lip 17, 2018 (UTC) Detroit: Become Human Wiki Rail Moja dyskusja 10:19, lip 29, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone — Nana 19:58, lip 29, 2018 (UTC) Final Space Wiki —「DeXart」「 」 06:55, lip 31, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone. — Luqgreg 07:14, lip 31, 2018 (UTC) Castle Wiki Z góry ślicznie dziękuję Rail Moja dyskusja 10:04, sie 5, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone. — Luqgreg 10:07, sie 5, 2018 (UTC) SpellingTVseries Wiki : Wygodniej odpowiedzieć w wątku — Nana 00:06, sie 16, 2018 (UTC) Heraldyka Wiki — Rutt ⌈✉∥ ∥ ⌋ 11:31, sie 28, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone. pl.roblox :Połączone. — Luqgreg 11:47, sie 29, 2018 (UTC) pl.cyberpunk Stygies VIII (Moja dyskusja | ) 17:45, sie 30, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone. — Luqgreg 17:53, sie 30, 2018 (UTC) Chowańce Wiki --CamiCamila001 (dyskusja) 14:52, wrz 1, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone. The Gifted: Naznaczeni Wiki :Połączone. — Luqgreg 17:07, wrz 2, 2018 (UTC) Futuropedia --CamiCamila001 (dyskusja) 13:10, wrz 9, 2018 (UTC) :Połączone. :Połączone. :Połączone. Królewskie źródło Wiki --CamiCamila001 (dyskusja) 19:47, wrz 9, 2018 (UTC) :Poączone. Riordanopedia :Połączone. — Luqgreg 09:38, wrz 10, 2018 (UTC) ca:Wikia:Interwikis de:Interwiki-Anfragen en:Community Central:Interlanguage link requests es:Comunidad Central:Interwikis fr:Centre des communautés:Interwiki it:Wiki della Community:Richieste di link interlingua ja:コミュニティセントラル:言語間リンクのリクエスト nl:Centrale community:Intertaallinks aanvragen pt:Central da Comunidade:Pedidos de link interlíngua ru:Викия: Запросы на межъязыковые ссылки uk:Запити на міжмовні посилання vi:Trung tâm Cộng đồng:Yêu cầu liên kết ngôn ngữ zh:社区中心:跨語言鏈結申請 Jurassic Park Wiki Polska